


Revivescere

by midnightninja14



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Noctis Week 2017, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: Noctis felt socold.Beneath all the pain assaulting his senses, the agony that made him tremble all the way to his fingers and made it hard for him to form a coherent thought, the melancholy choking the air from his lungs--a chill clung to him like a second skin. A sense of cold that he couldn’t shake, one that seemed to be rooted in the center of his chest and rapidly clawing its way outward to seep into his veins.





	Revivescere

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the game!! Don't read if you don't wanna be spoiled about the ending!
> 
> For Noctis Week - Day 4: Favorite relationship/Burden/In another life
> 
> This was meant moreso for "In another life" but I think the way it ended up, it could be a mix of the last two! Maybe the first prompt too, if you count Regis and Noct because I adore them both and think they deserved better

Noctis felt so  _cold_.

Beneath all the pain assaulting his senses, the agony that made him tremble all the way to his fingers and made it hard for him to form a coherent thought, the melancholy choking the air from his lungs--a chill clung to him like a second skin. A sense of cold that he couldn’t shake, one that seemed to be rooted in the center of his chest and rapidly clawing its way outward to seep into his veins.

Was this what dying felt like? Was it signified by a chill that robbed the air from your lungs, as though the Glacian herself had stolen an icy kiss?

Was this how his father had felt, a blade piercing through his back and out his chest, betrayed by a man he had trusted for years? Was it how Regis had felt as his life slipped away while the kingdom--his _home_  that he had sought to protect fell to ruin around him?

Was this how Luna had felt, bleeding out and still trying to save Noctis, while an enraged goddess destroyed a city around them, and threatened to swallow them both beneath her monstrous waves of water?

The Crystal had shown Noctis many things: glimpses of the Astral War, flashes of his father when he was still Prince Regis and travelling alongside his friends, reflections of his own memories throughout his life, the Fall of Insomnia and the death of his dad. But it hadn’t shown Noctis how it felt to die.

It wouldn’t be much longer now. The Old Kings were unrelenting in their assault as they plunged their weapons into his chest, barely giving him a moment to breathe--though he wouldn’t need to do that after a few minutes, would he? He wouldn’t be able to.

Soon, only the last spectral King was left, the one who owned the sword that Noctis was clutching onto so desperately and using to support himself. Somehow, he found the strength to form raspy words, offering the sword to the presence of his father who had been standing beside him all along. “Dad… trust in me.”

_Trust in the wayward son you had seen off all those years ago. Trust in the boy who had died for the Chosen King to take his place. Trust in me, Dad, because I only ever wanted to make you proud. I’ve made my peace, and I’m ready now._

The Sword of the Father was taken from his grasp, and a large suit of armor materialized before him, the lower torso and feet the only things visible in Noct’s field of vision. If he looked up, would he be able to see his father’s face again? Would he see those kind, hazel eyes of the man he had looked up to since he was a child? Would his father look proud of him, would he manage a warm smile at him one last time? The kind of smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle, his eyes practically shining with fondness, enough to make Noct’s chest melt with fluffy, near aching warmth?

He wanted to see his dad again. He wanted to see _everyone_  again, but in this moment, with his father’s ghost so close to him, he wished desperately to see his dad one last time. He wanted, he _wanted_ \--

Noctis wasn’t dead yet. The ghost hadn’t moved, the blade still hovering in the air and pointed at his chest. Was Regis hesitating? Noctis wished he could reassure his father, assuage the guilt he was positive that Regis must be feeling at having to _kill his son_ , the ever-familiar guilt that Noctis was no stranger to. But he couldn’t find the words, nor the power to say them.

He could, however, muster up the strength to move--to look _up_. Just one more time, he wanted to see his dad’s face. See his hazel eyes again, and see if they looked at him with pride. Or would they be sad, filled with tears as Regis stared down at the man Noctis had been forced to grow into? Did the man upon the throne look like the prophesied King of Light who would save the world, or did he look more like a weary man who had too much burden weighing down his shoulders? _Was his father proud of him_?

Before Noctis could glance up fully, the sword was driven into his chest, pulling one last pain-filled gasp from his tired lungs as his body collapsed forward and his consciousness slipped away.

He once again found himself in the Astral space, Ardyn standing before him and seeming to leak black ooze. But Noctis wasn’t afraid; he could feel the presence of his friends and his father beside him. The weapons from the Armiger were ripped out of his body and returned to the Old Kings while the Ring of the Lucii burned him from the inside-out, and all Noctis knew was pain. He couldn’t stop the agonized scream that tore from his throat as he fell to his knees, but he couldn’t falter. He had to stand tall, so he got to his feet once more and directed the Old Kings to attack Ardyn.

And then it was over. Ardyn shattered into fragments of light, and Noctis was all alone.

He… had done it. The King of Kings had succeeded in his destiny to defeat the Accursed and bring back the light. At least, Noctis hoped that was the case, as he would never get to see the Dawn he died for. But it was all right, because the people still alive could. Cid, Cindy, Cor, Aranea, Iris, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto. Everyone.

Gods, his friends, he wished he could see them again. He wanted to see everyone again.

That was his last thought before his eyes slipped closed one last time into eternal slumber, everything fading away into warm light.

“It’s finally over…”

 _“Rest now, O Chosen King. You have done well._ ”

“...Thank you.”

“ _We will not forget the sacrifice you have undertook to fix our mistakes, young King. Be at peace, and go with our blessings to a life anew.”_

* * *

He tried to slow his breathing down, keeping as quiet as possible. Noct didn’t want to be caught--couldn’t be, he had to escape and find the others. He pressed himself closer to the column he was hiding behind, peering around cautiously, when--

“...Found you!” Peals of laughter escaped Noctis as he was lifted into his father’s arms and mercilessly tickled.

“D-dad! Nooo, stop!” Noctis gasped out between his giggles, and Regis only laughed in return, tickling his son more.

“I’m not Dad! I’m the tickle-monster, and I’ve caught you!”

“Oh dear!” Another voice spoke up, sounding endlessly amused. “My husband has been turned into a tickle-monster! Whatever shall I do?”

“Run, dearest Aulea! Save yourself!” Regis cried with mock urgency, a smile still on his face.

With a fond roll of her eyes, Aulea moved closer and pressed a kiss to Regis’s cheek. He froze with a blink, his fingers finally stopping in their tracks from tickling Noct’s sides, and Noctis heaved in a breath while Regis hugged his precious boy closer. “I’ve been cured! Oh, blessed day!”

“Thank the gods, I was worrying endlessly on how we could save you and Noctis,” Aulea said jokingly, leaning in to noisily kiss Noct on the cheek.

“Ew, mooom!” Noctis protested, but he couldn’t stop smiling, his cheeks still flushed from laughing so hard.

“Noct!” The trio looked towards the voice to see a well-dressed boy with green eyes framed by spectacles walking towards them. “I’m sorry, you got caught because my plan wasn’t good enough.”

“What? That’s not true, Iggy!” Noctis reached a hand towards Ignis and Regis carefully set his son down so Noct could move to his friend. Noct smiled brightly at Ignis, resting his hands on the other boy’s shoulders. “You make great plans! I just wasn’t careful, but next time! Next time we’ll get the drop on the evil tickle-monster!”

“See!” The boys looked over to see a tall boy coming up with a smug look on his face, pointing towards Noctis. “I knew Noct would get caught first!”

“Nu-uh!” Noct pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “You said you thought Prompto would get caught first, Gladio!”

A blond boy was running up behind Gladio, and a stoic-faced man was walking calmly along with him. “Ha! I _told_  you I wouldn’t get caught!”

“Prompto, be careful,” The man said, catching Prompto around the middle with an arm when the boy stumbled.

“Oops, sorry Dad!” Prompto shot his dad an apologetic smile, to which the man only let out an amused huff of breath and ruffled his son’s fluffy blond hair.

Regis grinned at his friend, “There you are, Cor. Are you going to be the tickle-monster this time?”

“...I suppose it _is_  my turn.” Cor sighed, but the corners of his lips pulled upwards in a smile as he looked towards the other man walking towards the group. “Unless Clarus would prefer to go?”

“I’ll pass, thanks. Perhaps for the next round?” Clarus chuckled, patting his son Gladio on the back as he passed.

“We have to make a new plan, then.” Ignis moved away from the adults, beckoning his friends with a wave of his hand. “I’ll st-stra… strategize a new plan for us!”

Gladio pulled Noct closer with an arm around his shoulders, following after Ignis. “Yeah, maybe this plan should have me standing near Noct to shield him so he’s not caught again.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault!” Noctis frowned. “Dad’s just good at being sneaky!”

“But my Dad’s even better at it!” Prompto looked between the boys with wide eyes. “We gotta be super careful!”

The sound of the voices, the amused ones of the adults and the hushed, excited ones of his friends, faded to something quieter as Noctis lost himself in his thoughts. As his gaze moved around the garden, he swore he caught a glimpse of a woman dressed in black, with long dark hair and piercing green eyes that were trained on him. Her lips were curved into a serene smile, and there was something mysterious about her gaze, but when Noct blinked, she was gone.

“--ct? Noct, hey!” Noctis blinked, looking up at Gladio who was pointing towards two people walking in their direction. “Looks like Luna and Ravus finally made it.”

“I’m sorry we’re late!” Luna smiled brightly, waving to them all. “Are you all playing a game? Can we play too?”

Noctis grinned, “Hey! Yeah, let’s all play together!”

**Author's Note:**

> " _Revivescere_ " is said to mean, " _to live again/to come back to life_ "
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://midnightninja14.tumblr.com) here!


End file.
